Godzilla: Ten Days
by MisterGutsy
Summary: Set after the events of Godzilla (2014), the King of the Monsters must return once again to fight a new enemy.


GODZILLA: TEN DAYS

DAY 1

"Everyone clear the chamber, we will now begin testing the radiation accelerator." Rang out a female voice speaking Korean.

As instructed the congregation of scientists began to clear out of the room. All of them were nervous, the experiment they were about to attempt had never been tried before in all of history and many of them expected them to be shot if it was unsuccessful.

"Bring in the test subject!" came the voice in Korean again.

The scientists all cleared as a pair of men coated in yellow-radiation suits brought in a large cage carrying a bald eagle inside. It had been chosen as the test subject by the scientists as a sign of hate to their rivals in the United States. The cage was opened and the eagle flew into the room ignoring the ominous cone shaped device above it.

"Close the room."

The door to the room sealed shut, it was meant to trap any radiation from coming into the outside world. The scientists all poured into a different room watching the eagle safely behind 10-foot thick walls. Many of them began to sweat; their lives depended on this experiment to work. Under normal circumstances none of them would have agreed to this experiment, they were making a monster.

A M.U.T.O. as the Americans called it.

They were making this creature to give their country a new edge in the changing world, to finally give themselves power. And all of them would be rewarded greatly for their work…if it was successful.

"10…9..." A countdown was heard in the speaker systems. The eagle began to shriek and flew around the room wildly like an ant after finding out its anthill has been destroyed.

"7…6…"

One of the elder scientists secretly began to doubt the experiment. What would happen if the monster escaped? Who would destroy it then? The scientists thought of all this and he wasn't the only one.

"5…4…"

The eagle flew around the test room vainly growing faster every second.

"3…2…1."

A yellow beam of light descended onto the room from the machine hanging above it. A cry was heard from the test chamber as the eagle became enriched by the beam. The scientists covered their eyes from the light. A few minutes later the light died and the scientists peered into the room. A weak crow came from the roar which then turned into a large one.

"Call the Great Leader." Said one of the scientists. A female assistant looked at him closely and then ran off to find a telephone.

As the scientists gazed into the test room, the assistant came back.

"What do I tell him?"

"It worked."

DAY 2

"Unprecedented amount of radiation energy coming from North Korea, we had received previous readings of radiation but we haven't had anything like this." Said the woman, she held a clipboard and looked at it carefully.

Admiral Stenz was watching a screen that showed footage of Godzilla swimming into the ocean. It had been 6 months after the M.U.T.O. Battle of San Francisco and the world hadn't yet returned to normal. San Francisco was still being rebuilt, the President of the United States and other world leaders had made speeches and press conferences on the event and the world shared a silent fear knowing that a beast that could very well end them was living amongst them hidden.

But as San Francisco had proven, Godzilla seemed to want nothing to do with humanity. He had only arisen to fight the M.U.T.O.S and then went back to the sea, suggesting that his days of destruction were over since there were no more M.U.T.O.S.

So what was North Korea doing?

"Could they be building a weapon of mass destruction?" asked Admiral Stenz not looking away from the screen.

"No sir, a WMD does not require this much power or radiation," she replied.

Admiral Stenz finally turned around and took the clipboard from the woman. He flipped through its pages, his eyes growing wider. Behind him the woman and many of his associates looked with interest. Finally the Admiral turned around.

"When were these readings sent?" he asked.

"This morning sir."

"Call the President, assemble a team."

DAY 3

"Kormuto has grown faster than we could have calculated. The device we have placed on his head gives us complete control over him and we have now moved on to the second stage of tests." said the scientist in rapid Korean. He was on the phone talking to the highest in order.

"Very well Great Leader." He hung up and motioned for the scientists to continue the tests. They were in a mock-town built for the purpose of the tests. It very much resembled an American suburb; this had been intentional in its design.

"We are done setting up!" Announced one of the scientists.

"To the bunker!" ordered the head scientist. They all ran to a small concrete bunker located 200 feet from the mock-town. Inside of it were numerous binoculars and large computers. They all got inside and the head scientist pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Bring in Kormuto." He said.

The ground in the center of the town began to shake as it opened up and a large black cage was brought up. It was impossible to see inside of the cage but it shaked with force.

"He is getting feisty." Said one of the scientists.

"Nothing we can't handle, turn on the mind-control device." He instructed them. They flipped many of the switches on the computers, the cage still shaked.

"Give him 10 million volts of electricity," spoke the head scientist. Another one of the scientists nodded and pressed a blue button. A large roar came from the cage which died down, the cage stopped moving.

"Try the mind-control device again."

The scientists flipped the same switches again; nothing was heard from the cage.

"We now have Kormuto under our control." One of the scientists announced.

"Release him."

The cage sprung open and a large sharp yellow claw came out. Then the rest of Kormuto came out. He had lost many of his feathers but his skin still retained their brown color. Its face had turned a dirty white and his beak had become long and extremely sharp, his brown eye seemed to hint at something darker underneath. A collar shaped gray and red device was on his neck.

"My God…"whispered one of the scientists.

"Fly him around a little." Said the head scientist. The scientists nodded and began to press many buttons, Kormuto's head became stiff and he flew up. He glided around the mock-town a few times.

"Very good, now attack!"

DAY 4- 3:45 PM.

"The President denied our requests to send a team to North Korea sir." Admiral Stenz and his assistant were both on the command center of the USS Saratoga looking at recent radioactivity information from North Korea. The most recent findings of radiation had come a day ago.

"He says we needed more information to just go into any country we pleased to." She said. Admiral Stenz paced the room looking at the screens. There were green dots on a virtual map of North Korea, the green symbolizing radiation. Admiral Stenz stood at the map staring at the green dots, the rest of the people in the room looking at him.

"Sir…?" asked his assistant. Admiral Stenz pointed to a circle of dots on the middle of the map.

"When did we get these particular readings?" he asked.

"They came recently sir, yesterday I believe. There have been no other radioactivity readings since then." She said quickly.

Admiral Stenz began looking at the numerous computer screens in front of him.

"Do we have any satellite images of North Korea from yesterday?" he asked them all.

"Yes sir." Answered one of the people at the computers.

"I want you to bring up all images we have that were taken at this location," he said pointing to the small circle of dots on the map of North Korea.

"Right away sir." He answered again. He began to click away on his computer and pressed a button. The screen in the middle of the room changed to an aerial picture of a town in North Korea.

"We only have 3 photos of this location from yesterday sir."

"Next one." Said the Admiral.

A clicking was heard and the screen cut to another photo that was almost exactly the same except that one of the buildings was missing.

"Next," said the Admiral.

Another clicking and then: a picture of the town with a large brown bird like monster in the middle of it. A large gasp was heard throughout the room followed by immediate mutters and conversation. Admiral Stenz faced the screen with a hard look as though his worst fears had been confirmed.

"Call the President," said Admiral Stenz after a few minutes of observing the photo. His assistant nodded and reached out to grab a telephone when one of his men began to yell.

"Admiral, Admiral! You might want to take a look at this…!"He shouted. Many of the men in the room began to head towards the man, the Admiral shouted.

"Whatever you're trying to show us, put it on the screen." He said.

Another clicking was heard and the screen changed to a picture of the brown beast flying to a shore.

"Where is it headed?" asked the Admiral.

"Washington D.C. sir." Answered the man. Loud conversations began to rise throughout the room; Admiral Stenz's assistant looked at him shocked.

"Call the President, get him a flight and have him taken out of Washington D.C. now!" Admiral Stenz ordered. His assistant nodded and picked up the phone, she began to talk through it immediately. Admiral Stenz turned to his men.

"Get every troop we have available to Washington D.C. I want the city evacuated, we cannot risk civilian life."

"Is this another San Francisco sir?" asked one of his men.

"I will do my best to see to it that this does _not _become another San Francisco." Said the Admiral.

"We're on it sir,"

"Sound the alarm, code yellow. We have a M.U.T.O."


End file.
